1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foundry core shooter comprising a support device of core boxes, a shooting head and a gassing head.
2. Background of the Related Art
The known foundry machines have numerous drawbacks.
Actually, on some machines, it is possible to mount only a single size of core box for a given setting of the machine. This means that if a piece to be cast requires several different cores, the casting of the piece can begin only when all the cores are produced, or by working on a number of machines corresponding to the number of cores that the piece comprises. In the first case, it will be necessary to provide a storage area for the various cores made until the casting of the pieces can actually begin. This storage obviously poses great problems. In the second case, it will be necessary to have a set of several core shooters and to tie up this set of shooters for the production of cores of a single given piece.
Further, some machines accept only core boxes of a well-defined size so that, during modernization of the set of machine, it can happen that existing core boxes could no longer be used on the new machines.
Moreover, if a set of machines comprises different machines each accepting core boxes of a well-defined size, there will be obvious problems in the case of peak production periods, since a machine generally cannot accept a box provided for another machine.
This then obviously causes a great rigidity in the production of cores, and high production costs, which are hardly acceptable.
Moreover, on many types of existing machines, dismounting of the core box to recover the produced core, remounting of said core box and gassing generally are not done in off time which also considerably increases production times and consequently production costs.
Finally, the machines of the prior art are built for a well-determined use. Thus, there are machines more specifically suited to large-scale production, while others are more specially suited to small-scale production.